Lickilicky (Pokémon)
|} |sdex=162 |u2dex=285 |karea=Mountain |kdex=135 |abrow=175 |obrow=250 |opbrow=211 |typebox=1 |type1=Normal |category=Licking |height-ftin=5'07" |height-m=1.7 |weight-lbs=308.6 |weight-kg=140.0 |abilityn=d |ability1=Own Tempo |ability2=Oblivious |abilityd=Cloud Nine |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Monster |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=3 |evhp=3 |expyield=180 |oldexp=193 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Pink |catchrate=30 |body=12 |pokefordex=lickilicky |generation=4 |friendship=70 }} Lickilicky (Japanese: ベロベルト Berobelt) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . Biology Lickilicky is a dark pink, rotund Pokémon with a small tail and a long tongue. It has a yellow line pattern on its belly and a white bib-like pattern, making it almost resemble a round baby boy. It also has what appears to be a curled appendage on its head. It has a big appetite. It can lick anything or anyone close by for any leftover crumbs. Its saliva contains a numbing solvent and can decompose anything, and it wraps its long tongue around things, like its prey, to coat them with its sticky saliva. It has space in its throat to store saliva, and it can also roll up its tongue and store it there. Lickilicky lives in forests with a large body of water. It uses its tongue with more skill than it would its hands and feet, and a current record of its stretch length reaches 82 feet. In the anime Major appearances Lickilicky debuted in The Rise of Darkrai, under the ownership of Baron Alberto. It was his main battling Pokémon, but it was incapacitated for a portion of the due to 's . During that time, Alberto briefly turned into a Lickilicky, earning him the temporary pun moniker "Baron Lickilicky". Lickilicky made its main series debut in [[DP098|If the Scarf Fits, ''Wear It!]], where it evolved from a that was left in the . Conway has a Lickilicky that was used in ''Working on a Right Move! during his with . It almost defeated after it with . However, Ash switched Gible out for , which then defeated Lickilicky with . Minor appearances A Lickilicky is owned by one of the students of in Classroom Training!. A 's Lickilicky was used in the Battle Stage of the along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Lickilicky was used alongside a in a Double Performance during the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. A Lickilicky made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Pokédex entries its enormous tongue around anything. Getting too close to this Pokémon will result in a saliva shower.}} In the manga ]] In The Rise of Darkrai manga Lickilicky, as well as the Lickilicky form of Baron Alberto, appear in the manga adaption of the 10th Pokémon movie, . In the Pokémon Adventures manga After a wild Lickitung stole Diamond's map (among others belonging to passerby citizens), fought it with his Shieldon, but he evolved into Lickilicky and became even more difficult to catch. In Licking Lickitung, by utilizing the and apps on his Pokétch, he captured him and named him Kit. He was then helpful for rescuing one of Professor Rowan's assistants when his lab was attacked by Mars' swarm of . In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Hiori used a Lickilicky to open one of Rocco's puzzle doors in Challenge From A Rival. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s things with its extensible tongue. Getting too close to it will leave you soaked with drool.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F, Everspring Valley}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 192 Marron Trail: Stage 693}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30|*}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*|'}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10| |'}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution knowing |no2=463 |name2=Lickilicky |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Lickilicky would have been obtainable in both Generation II and Generation III if it had existed, as in both there was a possible way to get a that had . It shares this trait with . * Despite having a clearly visible tail, Lickilicky belongs to a group of Pokémon which lack tails. * Lickitung's Japanese name is romanized as ''Beroberuto in The Rise of Darkrai. Origin Similar to its pre-evolution , it may be based on lizards like iguanas and chameleons due to its long tongue and somewhat reptilian appearance. On the other hand, Lickilicky's bulbous body makes it resemble a round baby. Moreover, considering the white bib-like pattern on its torso as well as its voracious appetite, Lickilicky may be based on an exaggerated concept of a bloated gourmand, perhaps dressed in -style or -style fashion. As with , Lickilicky may also be based on the , a mythical with a single claw on each foot and a gigantic tongue. Name origin Lickilicky is a repetition of lick in the slang form, licky. Berobelt may be any combination of べろ bero (tongue), ベロベロ berobero ( for licking), and べろっと berotto (licking or sticking out one's tongue). In other languages and |fr=Coudlangue|frmeaning=From |es=Lickilicky|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lickilicky|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=내룸벨트 Naerumbelt|komeaning=Combination of and べろっと ''berotto |zh_cmn=大舌舔 Dà Shé Tiǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Large tongue lick". }} Related articles * Kit External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Schlurplek es:Lickilicky fr:Coudlangue it:Lickilicky ja:ベロベルト zh:大舌舔